Episode 8115 (29th April 2013)
Plot Eileen runs alongside the train. Paul spots her through the window but it's too late, the train pulls out. Eileen breaks down in anguish and Jason tries to comfort her. Owen shows Stella and Karl all the work he's done in the Rovers and asks Stella for the next instalment of money. Stella covers and promises to chase the insurance company. As Karl surveys the pub, he's haunted by memories of Sunita. In the bookies, Peter refuses to let Rob wind him up. Tracy announces that Deirdre's invited them all to tea. Eileen returns home feeling sorry for herself. She tells Jason and Deirdre that she's a walking disaster when it comes to men. Tyrone finds Tommy struggling at the garage with Kevin away. Tyrone offers to help out and really enjoys himself. With Fiz's blessing, Tyrone agrees to return to work at the garage full-time whilst Kevin's away. Anna notices that Gary's short of money. Gary admits it's because of the £200 he spent on Tina's dad's wedding ring. Anna's disapproving. Eileen's mobile rings and she sees it's Paul. As she answers the phone she hears his voice right behind her. Eileen turns, thrilled. Karl shocks Stella by asking her to marry him. Gary and Tina return from the antenatal class having clearly enjoyed themselves. Anna, noticing their intimacy, puts pressure on Izzy to attend the next class with them. Izzy finally agrees. Stella assures Karl that she loves him but is in no rush to get married. Karl becomes agitated and insists they should marry as soon as possible but when Stella refuses to be rail-roaded, he storms out. Stella's taken aback. Peter, Carla, Rob and Tracy have dinner at No.1. Deirdre shows off her cooking skills and Rob blows his own trumpet about how he's going to turn the bookies around. Ken, like Peter, makes it clear that he thinks Rob's a cocky idiot. Paul gives Eileen a fireman's lift over the threshold of No.11. The loved-up pair giggle like teenagers and Jason's pleased to see him mum happy again. Paul admits that he's requested his old job back. Eileen refuses to let it spoil their mood but it's clear that Paul is worried about it. Cast Regular cast *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Carla Connor - Alison King *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Paul Kershaw - Tony Hirst *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Karl Munro - John Michie *Stella Price - Michelle Collins *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Tommy Duckworth - Chris Fountain *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Hope Stape - Faith & Nicole Holt (Uncredited) *Ruby Soames - Macy Alabi (Uncredited) Guest cast *Guard - Howard Grace Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Nick's Bistro *Barlow's Bookies *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Victoria Station - Facade and platform 1 Notes *First appearance of Amy Barlow since 14th January 2013. *Last appearance of Ken Barlow until 4th August 2014 as the actor William Roache was suspended pending the outcome of criminal charges against him for alleged rape dating back to 1967. Any scenes that featured him following this episode were edited out prior to their broadcast. Although on a Virgin Media catchup, Ken's scenes for Episode 8117 (3rd May 2013) showed a scene of him interacting with Peter in the bookies, but this was cut from the terrestrial broadcast. *Ken's temporary departure left Dennis Tanner as the sole remaining cast member from the first episode. *Last appearance of Ruby Soames until 20th September 2013. *Last appearance of Hope Stape until 1st September 2013. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Karl stuns Stella by proposing to her; Ken is taken aback by Rob's attitude to Peter; and Anna is relieved when Izzy offers to go with Gary and Tina to the next antenatal class. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,460,000 viewers (4th place). Notable dialogue Ken Barlow (about Rob Donovan): "You know who he reminds me of? Mike Baldwin". Category:2013 episodes